the_registered_dr_cowsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dr Cow Andrew/Code Red - Dr. Cow's Coward Ages
Not much is known about my first appearance in the BFDI community. I was excited on how many object shows are there, as i've seen Jario943's first videos and sure, why not, i was a fan of sparta remixes, but unfortunately i didn't have a video editing software to do so. I've made my official BFDI wiki account in 2013, that day then, with the first edit being an useless comment in Twilightlicious blog of how she "is", when i was a total n00b fan of Skill:Draw at the time. I didn't do much but a only one edit in 2014, and a few in 2015. I was still more active in YT as a reason. Whatever, let's just went from what my second, more convoluted and hypocritical era.... 'Twas the noon of christmas and my first contribution of this year was from BFB's episode 4, and as always, i edited in grammar errors and short sentences. My first comment of the year i replied to Cookiemonster30, saying a roleplay that the "real" four would screech at him. I thought it was the start of a new era, but things would get worse from that anyways. The horror started when i started posting and spamming "irrelevant" dias in the comment section, thus clogging it very badly, along with some other stuff, like an review of an blog post of a bfdi movie and yadda, yadda but the time when i took it too far it's when i'd make an abomination called "Line", a morbid (hump) version on how Line stretches intensely in a frame of episode 4. Everyone, also all iaters, who are responsible for keeping the chat dead and less active, forbidden me to do so, and my humor decreased into a mess after. Nobody gave me the permission to do this chat after. Yes, because i'm a newbie, i'm a loser, i'm an irritant person and whoever sees me it wants me to get blocked, blah blah, enough. Oh, and did i say chat? Oh, that thing. For that, my bad election of words claimed as a "irrelevant gibberish" or an "stupid attempts at humor", as Boku said and instant drama caused when i'm here; nobody, but i mean, nobody wants me there, yes, i am stupid, i am a bad person, and once i comment i became worse. Every time they comment too much, it feels that i am gonna roleplay or minimod, which is against the rules, and once you play with the rules, you get banned for life. What have i been? A vandal? No. A sockpuppeteer? No, but you take it too seriously with my friend, which i'm not talking of that right now because once you say that thing they say that he is an "obvious" (sarcasm) alt of mine, due to the fact that we act clearly the same. I, on my part, was supposed to be a very funny person, with some of the other so-called jokes being serious, which doesn't know the difference between "Trying" (with a capital T) and "trying". And i've starting to remember, who started this? Mature people. When people don't know much of an newbie's jokes and start getting better audience in YouTube for seeing stiffposts in 9gag or something related to that, i don't know, tumblr or whatever, they just type whatever legit might come to their heads with a negative response. And Cryo was the chef'dœuvre here. Yes, he discrimines people for a reason, i like his art and stuff (they're very modeled and resembling into season 4 with paint tool sai), but wait, once i say that, he replies with an very denial feedback. Yes, he is better than me and the others and the people who like them are people who don't use paint in any mood. The community started going downhill because his opinion and response to Derpyunikitty (an admin of the wiki)'s hate against her "unpopular opinions" blog post with very uncomfortable words. He gaves me ideas to "improvise my own style" even though he hates me and my ideas, obviously, but this was the reason why me, along with the entire community, was G E T T I N G + W O R S E from being bembers to peasants begging for mercy. The "unpopular opinions" post is enough to inspire people from being copycats, and no, i don't really care about these two, the admin blocked him because of the harassment he has recieved in it's brain against her, but how this is enough for the wiki to be progressed better? We don't know, i don't care, you caused this to come, and BFB 6 is just a day ahead, on which the plot is gonna fullfill the oversensical worship and feedback that you just made to me because of oh wait - irksome dia comments that perished the whole section into pieces. Even users of the iate wiki, my pal Gen from the Free Vandalism Wiki or any other person who wants to stare at me very quickly, wants to run away when i am on the many spotlights of the chat, for me and the mistake of being so hypocritical on it. Yes. Every time i'd try to be funny, people change and think that i'd deserve to be banned. My material was just only one people who rejoiced it, but with your feedback, a big part of my life just got shattered. I sure hope so. I sure hope you are going to play the villain every time i see you guys around here, blabbering stuff like nobody cares about me or why do i even exist in real life. I've just realized that the BFDI Wiki's contributing users are seeming very good at first glance, but once they meet you they're starting to get weird, especially Admins, iaters and those who have superior IQ. Yet everyone had it's opinions, but when they stare at me for something typical you'd do when you're a newbie on this, like posting dias and making weird election of words incoherently (not really since i joined the wiki for 5 years and with youtube growing so fast i'd start forgetting about this). I've should have known some tips of the wiki so you guys could give me more about being behaved and people to understand my jokes, but honestly people don't even care about me so i'd just have to deal with it and be a more annoyingly convoluted person because of you guys. I've learned something: Think before you do something, don't judge a book by it's cover (this was because of dia spamming on Lightner's page for both being a object user overroleplaying to the max), Try better when you are gonna make a joke, "perish" when told and some other things, or another, more worse option: "HAVE FUN LOSING" as Domiwiki said in my last chat. Come at me all you want, but people like you are the reason why i'm leaving for a (medium-to-long) while. I've got one thing planned in mind; My rennaisance. It may be something bad or good, but you will never know what's gonna happen, but i highly doubt it will be when you forget all what i did, when BFB is going to an end, possibly in the middle of my second trimester at school, when i finish all my tennis or when i get eliminated in a camp, but i doubt it's gonna gonna be good, no more spamming dias, more sense and much better jokes, but no matter how you'd like it or not, January was the worst year i've ever recieved in my own life, and you're just gonna laugh at how i am gonna act because of your superior IQ. I have no actual choice but the Object Show Community wiki, when i'm gonna post more epic, more sensitive, more funny and more effortlike pages when nobody's around. It's your case that you have me gotten into this movement. I'm still active for you guys at the Battle for Corn Chips, Katajrocker's C.A.K.E. and the Battle for some Crackers camps, so i would progress in more of my sense. This is Dr. Cow Andrew, signing off. Meet me once again in my rennaissance, although you would make me worse once again. Category:Blog posts